


Through

by Mademoiselle_Z



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fanboy AU, M/M, fanboy!jun, meanie hints, mentions of boo seungkwan, mentions of yoon jeonghan, slight coups and mingyu appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5950087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mademoiselle_Z/pseuds/Mademoiselle_Z
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wen Junhui is just in another fanmeet and gets more of Jeon Wonwoo than he signed up for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first Seventeen fanfic! my first fic for kpop fandom xD this ship needs more love. anyway, please enjoy this short fic :D
> 
> beta'd by ByanBakeHyan on Twitter. Thank you so much!

Wen Junhui doesn’t mind doing this for his entire life.

He’s just there outside the building, wiping his camera lense and everything else to prepare for an upcoming fanmeet in one hour. Being a hardcore fan slash fansite administrator of a rap group, logically people would think this is just like another day spent for another fanmeeting. Yet, he doesn’t feel that way. Another fanmeet means another excitement.

Junhui enjoys music. If he’s to pick specification in K-Pop business entertainment, he’d choose dance line in a heartbeat. Body movement is his expertise rather than singing. Though, one does not simply separate music and dancing. He likes moving to the rhyme of music. He likes whatever music that he enjoys dancing to.

And for the last five years, he’s been into hip-hop. This rap group called YJ King captured his heart.

Consists of four people—Choi Seungcheol aka S.Coups, Jeon Wonwoo, Kim Mingyu, and Chwe Hansol aka Vernon—the rap group never fails to bring witty lyrics, sometimes full of creative cursing use that they may want to clean their mouth with holy water, with enjoyable beats. Sometimes their songs have full rap, sometimes one of them sings the refrain, sometimes they collaborate with their composer named Lee Jihoon or some other artists. From their debut five years ago up till Asian Music Award yestermonth, about three quarter of their songs had made it to top charts.

Junhui hopes to capture best moments with his SLR. He has a fansite to work on. However, he might need to attend another fanmeet. More than one hour later, Jun fails to focus on his work, all thanks to his cellphone he forgot to turn off. At least it’s on vibrate, but that doesn’t mean Jun doesn’t automatically pause taking photos and rests his camera to check his phone.

_Jeonghan-hyung: Boo is noisy. He begs to you to get him photos of Coups and Vernon guy._

Jun scoffs. He turns off his phone before even replying. He doesn’t feel the need to. Whether it’s Yoon Jeonghan, Boo Seungkwan, or even his cousin Minghao, they know his focus isn’t any of those guys.

It’s not that Jun dislikes them. In fact, they’re lovable, every single of them. But he’s an administrator of a fansite, remember. A fansite specified for one member only. He has priorities.

“Shit,” he mutters under his breath once he realizes he misses a great moment. S.Coups dares Mingyu to hold Wonwoo in bridal style and the tallest member complies without a fight, much to the latter’s disliking. It’s a freaking rare chance and Jun doesn’t get a proper hold on his camera again until Wonwoo manages to jump out from Mingyu’s embrace. He knows the fangirls specifically the shippers will explode at the sight; who is he kidding, even if those two literally just breathe in the same room it’s enough to get the hots of them. And that scene just now fits his site partially.

Yes. He admins Jeon Wonwoo fansite.

Jeon Wonwoo is the one who brings hip-hop to Jun’s music taste. He raps with his own unique way. His rap always contains a story with smart choice of words. And in the next five years since Jeon Wonwoo’s debut, Jun never fails to pass a day without finding and sharing information of him. He learns about him every day. The way he raps. The way he writes lyrics. The way he sings falsetto in rare days. The way his lack of expression makes him either sexy or disturbing. The way he fails to make people laugh with his lame jokes. The way his nose crinkles as he laughs heartily.

Before Jun knows it, Jeon Wonwoo has already become a part of his life.

“Now walk back and forth like the bride and groom in one of our MV!” S.Coups cheers. “Remember? It’s our previous MV. The one with wedding scene.”

“ _Hyung_ , brides and grooms don’t walk back and forth.” Mingyu corrects.

“Well, I mean, you two walk forth like you’re walking to altar and go back here.”

S.Coups being all mischevous like he normally is, and the  _dongsaengs_ give in. They walk with Wonwoo clinging to Mingyu’s arm after Mingyu whines at Wonwoo’s deadpanned reaction on being in the bride position. And Jun knows better than missing yet another perfect moment. The loud shutters from the cameras of half of the audience fill the room.

Jun thanks the heavens that he gets to sit almost in the edge of the crowds, just near the carpet that connects to the members’ seats. He’s only like three people away from the edge, and that’s just perfect to photograph Jeon Wonwoo from down there.

Jun doesn’t stop taking photos. He can only glance on Wonwoo through the lense. That’s until he notices something odd.

He stops. Dumbfounded, he stares at the photo he just takes.

Jeon Wonwoo’s eyes are on the camera. And Jun isn’t sure if his eyes were screwing him around or Wonwoo’s smile is really mischievous.

Jun looks at Wonwoo and Mingyu. Now the two members are walking back to their seats where S.Coups and Vernon mock them. Wonwoo doesn’t walk away until he steals another glance at Jun, making the eye contact, and raises his eyebrows and bites his lips. Some of the fans who get to see it squeal.

That is the moment when Wen Junhui considers going hiatus before he goes delusional. But he knows he will not spare an effort in doing so. And he knows he’ll have a dirty bedsheet to clean in the following morning.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspired by a fancam of svt fanmeet which has Jun carries Wonwoo into bridal style and them walking back and forth. that time, Jun looks right at the camera and waves. that time I decide that I need this AU of them. anw, I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> ps: YJ King is the name of hip-hop team in making ramyun competition

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [it'll_last_longer.jpg](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6475171) by [gwanshim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwanshim/pseuds/gwanshim)




End file.
